


Wish for more

by Piscellar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscellar/pseuds/Piscellar
Summary: Markus and reader, quick lil' fic.





	Wish for more

An android sat spaced out in the white corridor. He had for the last one and a half hour.  
His mind only concentrated on a blank wall. So typically blank for a hospital, he thought.

“Markus?” He tilted his head up. Eyes meeting with those of a young nurse.

“Yes?”

“(y/n) would like to see you.” She offered with a smile.

She led him to a door placed far from his seating in the corridor, with a plaque of numbers and a letter placed to its right.

“They’re in here,” The nurse pressed a button, and like magic the door opened. “(y/n) is very talkative about you, keeps mentioning your life together.” She said as a reassurance, but it only sank his thoughts a little deeper.

“I will be back later (y/n), and Markus,” She pointed at a vibrant button, “just press that button above the bed in case something happens to become an emergency.” She disappeared out the door. It closing slowly once more.

Heavily, Markus sat himself on the hospital bed. Finding your ankle through the green bedding, stroking at your weak limb in comfort. His or yours, he did not know.

“Lovely Markus,” He glanced to the voice. “Do not look so sullen.” 

It was kind of weird, _would not you be sad?_

“I cannot help it…” He guided your frail hand to his cheek, feeling its ridges, its warmth.

“I’m not going to stay forever. And I won’t let you grieve before I’m even gone.”

He smiled. And placed a peck on your knuckle. And you thought it felt as soft as his soul.

It was not often you had seen your lover shed tears, not often he would let you care for him the way he did for you.  
And now his eyes glistened, and you knew he still felt that restriction.  
He painfully closed them, letting his lashes brush against your fingertip.

“Markus…” You embraced his hand with your other.

Nothing weighed down the android like this. His heart felt heavy to carry.

“I don’t want this to happen.” He uttered. Hopelessly so.

You could do nothing. Though more than nothing you wished you could.

“I do not want to lose you (y/n). Never,” His voice broke off, making your heart break too.

“Never…” He whispered.

It was a shame that life had to perish. That your time was soon bound.

You wished something could be said, that you could promise him a time again. A universe were you two would never part, never once feel pain like this.

“I love you with my whole soul, Markus.” A thumb stroked at the running tears under his eyes. “And I will not see you sad, the last thing I do.”

“I will forever, forever love you, (y/n).”

“I know you will.” 

“Do you remember,” You sighed in content, “When we visited that spice-garden?”

A smile was molded on his face by your words. “Third date of ours. Yes I do.”

“I, that day wished for you to forever hold me like when I had just thrown up.” Markus chuckled. Looking down.

“Oh, that chili had been horrendous!” You defended with a smile. And his eyes found yours again.

“I wish for you to hold me a last time, like you did that day…”

*

And your wish was fulfilled, twirled by your Markus a whole evening in silence. But a melody sang inside of your souls.

He could never wish for anyone quite like you, when death finally found you.

But as you had said. He should not grieve, as it has not happened yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique, yes please!
> 
> I just cooked this up quickly, my first ever published work. I hope it satisfies still <3


End file.
